Happy Anniversary!
by ItalianPrincess92
Summary: It's Rapunzel and Eugene's first anniversary, and before the big party to celebrate, the Princess has a very special surprise for her husband. Rated T for extremely mild adult references.


**A/N: Ciao, everyone! This is my first Tangled fanfic! I LOVE this movie so much and I'm so excited to write stories with these characters. As I'm writing this, I am listening to Disney music for inspiration. :D **

"**When Will My Life Begin" is playing right now as I type this! It was meant to be! :D **

**In this story, Rapunzel is 21 and Eugene is 29.**

**I do not own any Tangled characters. **

Rapunzel awoke to the early morning sunshine filtering in through the lacy white curtains that hung from the window above her bed.

The golden light spilled onto the sheets and bathed the room in a warm, yellow glow.

Birds chirped happily outside, and even though it was dawn, she could hear activity in the marketplace that was just down the hill from the castle.

She sighed contentedly and snuggled closer to her husband, Eugene.

He was still sleeping and snoring softly, a tiny whistle sound coming from his nose each time he exhaled.

It was absolutely adorable, and Rapunzel couldn't help but giggle. She reached over and brushed a lock of chocolate hair away from his eyes.

Eugene stirred momentarily before falling back asleep, subconsciously pulling the covers up to his face.

As Rapunzel gazed lovingly at him, she took a few moments to reflect on how much her life had changed in such a short time.

Three years ago, she was prisoner in a tower, kept hidden from the world by Mother Gothel. A wicked and vain woman, she had kidnapped her as a baby for her magic hair; a real-life fountain of youth and the only thing that kept Gothel alive.

Then, on the eve of her eighteenth birthday, she met Eugene, or, as he had introduced himself initially, Flynn Rider, and they embarked on a journey that inadvertently led her to the truth of who she really was: only daughter of King Magnus and Queen Charlotte of Corona, and sole heir to the throne.

Now she was finally home, right where she belonged, and everything was perfect.

Beside her, Eugene shifted a little, and then opened his eyes, peering directly into Rapunzel's emerald orbs.

"Good morning, sleepyhead," she whispered.

Eugene touched her cheek lightly and leaned over, planting a kiss on her lips. "Good morning, Princess." He took her hand and laced his fingers with hers. "Do you remember what today is?"

Rapunzel chuckled. How could she forget? Today was their first wedding anniversary, a day that she had been eagerly anticipating for quite a while. The kingdom was abuzz with preparations, and a huge ball was being thrown later that evening to celebrate the joyous occasion.

However, in addition to a party surrounded by family and friends, there was another, even more exciting reason as to why the young royal couldn't wait for the special day to arrive. Rapunzel had been keeping something from Eugene for the past week, and as hard as it was to stay quiet, she knew that waiting to tell him on their anniversary would be extra-special.

The only hard part now was finding the right time. Today was no doubt going to be incredibly busy, and she wanted it to be perfect. Rapunzel decided not to fret, though. The whole day was before her and at the moment, she was more than happy to just enjoy the rare bit of uninterrupted alone time she had with Eugene before the day officially began.

-o-

During breakfast a few hours later, Rapunzel sat across from Eugene while her parents sat on either end of the long banquet table.

Enthusiastic chatter filled the air as the quartet discussed the upcoming party.

"It's going to be lovely," Queen Charlotte said, smiling. "The Royal Family from Estrela will be attending, as well."

King Magnus laughed jovially. "It will certainly be quite the event," he agreed.

Just then, Margit, one of the young maids who worked in the kitchen, entered the dining hall. A starched white cap covered her auburn hair and an apron was tied around her waist.

She stopped about a foot from the table and curtsied.

Margit was only a few years older than Rapunzel, but with her petite frame and small features, she looked no more than seventeen.

"Pardon me, Your Majesties, but I was wondering if I might take away your plates?"

Her voice was soft when she spoke and she did not make eye contact. She was so painfully shy.

"Of course, Margit. Thank you," the Queen said kindly.

The girl nodded briefly and started collecting the empty dishes. First the King's, then the Queen's. She was about to take Rapunzel's when she stopped.

"Excuse me, Your Highness, are you finished with that?" she asked quietly, pointing at the Princess's nearly-full bowl.

"Oh. Yes. Thank you," Rapunzel answered.

Without another word, Margit removed it from the table, took Eugene's plate and quickly left the room.

After she was gone, the Queen turned to her daughter.

"Darling, you barely touched your food. Aren't you hungry?"

Rapunzel shook her head. "No, not really."

Her mother looked concerned. "Are you feeling alright?"

_Not particularly, _she mused to herself. _But that's to be expected._

"I'm fine," she replied. "I'm just excited for the party, that's all."

"You're sure?"

"Positive," Rapunzel said.

She placed the napkin that was on her lap back on the table and caught Eugene's eye. He was giving her a look that was a strange mix of worry and suspicion.

From under the table, she nudged his ankle with her foot and blinked purposefully at him—her own brand of non-verbal communication. _I'm okay, __**really **_she repeated mentally, hoping he would understand.

He seemed to get the message because he dropped his gaze on her and focused on something on the far side of the room.

"Well, alright then," the Queen said, giving Rapunzel's hand a squeeze. "Don't forget, though: you have your final dress fitting at one."

"I won't."

-o-

"Hmm. What do you think, Pascal?"

Back in her room, Rapunzel was in front of her easel, putting on the finishing touches on one part of Eugene's anniversary present.

The tiny chameleon scampered up the side of the canvas and glanced sideways at the art.

After a couple seconds of close inspection, Pascal chirped and gave his friend an approving thumbs-up.

"Thank you," she said, happily.

She added a few more dabs of pink paint and then stepped back to examine her work.

Cocking her head to one side, she squinted at the painting with intense concentration.

Her tongue peeked out from between her lips as she scrutinized every inch of the canvas. "All right," she whispered to herself, "I got it."

Rapunzel then lifted a different brush, and with one last swipe of blue paint across the top, she smiled, satisfied.

"Done," she declared proudly.

The painting was of her and Eugene in a meadow right outside the castle grounds, one of their favorite places.

They were lying under a shady tree, holding hands and laughing.

Puffy white clouds were frozen in time against the turquoise sky; the sun's rays filtering through, shining down on the grass.

A seemingly endless field of pink and purple flowers surrounded them, stretching as far as the eye could see.

It was a fairly simple piece, but it was special.

"Do you think he'll like it?" she asked Pascal.

He nodded and, this time, gave her two thumbs-up.

Suddenly, there was a knock outside her door.

"Blondie, you in there?"

Rapunzel gasped – Eugene couldn't see his gift yet!

"One minute!" she called.

She returned the pots of paint to their box and then carefully removed the canvas from the wooden stand and stored it in her wardrobe – the same one from the tower.

Apparently it was good at hiding more than unconscious thieves.

"Come in," she said calmly, relieved that the surprise hadn't been spoiled.

Eugene walked in and closed the door behind him.

"I've been looking everywhere for you. What's going on in here?"

Rapunzel merely shrugged, but couldn't help the small smile on her face. "Nothing."

She strolled over to him. "Where have _you _been?" she asked playfully, tapping his nose with her index finger.

"Me? Oh, nowhere. Just... around. You know, usual mischief and the like," he joked.

"Right," she giggled.

"Listen," he said, his expression turning serious, "you disappeared after breakfast and you look kinda pale. What's wrong?"

Rapunzel hesitated, not expecting that question. "Oh, um..."

Out of her peripheral vision she saw Pascal who was now resting comfortably on the easel. He smiled and waved encouragingly. _Go on_, he seemed to say.

_I guess now's a good time as any_, she thought.

"Actually, I do have something to tell you," she confessed. "Come sit with me."

She walked over to the window and took a seat, patting the neighboring cushion.

Eugene settled next to his wife and held her hand. "I'm all ears."

The princess inhaled and let out her breath slowly. "Well, I-" she began, but was cut off by loud, urgent knocking. The couple jumped, both startled by the noise.

"Hold that thought," Eugene said before getting up. He crossed the room and answered the door. "Yes?"

"I am sorry to disturb you, sir, but Roland down at the stables is requesting your presence right away."

Rapunzel recognized the voice as Anton Garrison, chief butler of the palace.

"Is everything alright?" she asked from her spot.

"I don't know, Princess," Garrison replied, "he didn't tell me."

She and Eugene exchanged glances. "Do you want me to come?" she asked.

"No, it's okay. I'll go," Eugene said. "I'll be right back."

"Okay," she said, a hint of sadness in her tone.

Eugene blew her a kiss and then followed Garrison out of the room.

Rapunzel sighed.

Pascal, seeing her disappointment, crawled onto her and curled up in her lap. His color briefly changed to a deep blue before reverting to his original green.

"It's alright, Pascal; I'm going to tell him soon. Don't worry."

Peering out of the frosted window, Rapunzel saw Eugene's distorted figure making its way to the stables.

As his form became smaller and smaller with each step, her heart ached for him and she wished that they could be with each other all the time.

She leaned her head against the cool glass, and while she waited for Eugene to return, her mind wandered back to a year ago – her wedding. Or, more specifically, her wedding night.

_Fast-forward through the ceremony, the dances, and the cake, and press stop when it was just them two alone. The reception had ended, and it was the first time they would spend together. She hated to admit it, but she was terrified. Mother Gothel's voice kept echoing in her head, her poisonous words telling her that all men were just evil, lustful creatures who couldn't wait to take advantage of poor, naïve girls just like her. Rapunzel did her best to push those thoughts away; Eugene was different, and she knew that. He was sweet, understanding, patient, and luckily for her, incredibly perceptive._

_His strong arms carried her over the threshold of their honeymoon suite, and as he set her back on her feet, he could immediately sense her apprehension._

_Eugene gently took her hands in his, and gazing deep into her angelic eyes, assured her that any and all decisions for the evening would be entirely up to her. He knew her past better than anyone, and the last thing he wanted was for her to think that she had to do something that she wasn't ready for._

_Rapunzel silently pulled her hands from his grasp and put her arms around his neck, laying her head on his chest. They stayed like this for some time; him running his fingers through her silky hair; her listening to the calming rhythm of his heartbeat. Clear and strong, she soon realized that his pulse and hers were perfectly in-sync, and at that moment, everything changed._

_All of the anxiety that had been building instantly melted away, and she was no longer unsure._

_The new bride looked up at her husband and smiled._

_She loved and trusted him with her whole self, and was finally ready to take the next step that she knew would only strengthen what they already shared._

_Rapunzel leaned in, and as her lips connected with his, she had a feeling that their first night as Mr. and Mrs. Fitzherbert would be absolutely wonderful._

**A/N: Hi, all! So this was originally supposed to be a one-shot, but I figured it would be too long, so I decided to make it two chapters. Please tell me what you think! :)**


End file.
